


Storms

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Broyals, Other, The Dragon Prince Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Two different storms, two different circumstances, but in both of them Callum finds comfort in remembering he’s not alone.Aka: I love brother relationships and I need all of the broyal things in my life





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/178337042703/storms)

Lighting lit up the sky and thunder boomed, vibrating through the stones. Once upon a time, Callum would’ve run for comfort from his mom. But he was nine now, he could sleep through a storm.

Another loud boom.

Callum’s hands tightened around the blanket in his hand, his resolve wavering.

Light lit up the room, showing a dark figure walking towards his bed. The fear that had been building up in his chest exploded and a scream escaped his mouth.

“Callum?!?”

The monumental fear that had overwhelmed him a moment before eased as Callum recognized his brother’s voice.

“Ez, what are you doing up?” Callum asked, knowing Ezran had gone to bed a few hours ago - before the storm started.

Callum just got the question out when thunder shook the walls again. There was a silent “eep!” And then something crawled onto his bed.

“Can…can I stay here tonight?”

“Don’t you want to go to mom?”

Ezran was quiet for a moment. “I’m big now.”

The words hung in the air as rain pounded against the castle wall and more lightning streaked through the sky. A small part of Callum wanted to let Ez know he could still go to their mom, he knew she wouldn’t mind. But at the same time, having the company was already helping his fear a little.

“Okay, you can stay,” he said, lifting up the blankets so Ezran could climb under the covers. A moment later, Ezran was huddled up next to him and as he lowered the blankets, Callum made sure to cover his brother’s eyes so the lightning wouldn’t wake him. Then, after another flash, he covered his own eyes with the blanket.

Thunder rumbled once again, but this time, Callum didn’t feel as sacred. Maybe he could get through the night without his mom after all, they both could.

* * *

 

The storm raged outside, snow constantly blew into the tiny cave they had found for shelter. Callum narrowed his eyes, wondering when it would stop, and wishing they could build a fire - but there wasn’t enough room, and there wasn’t any dry wood around either.

“We should try a’n get some sleep.”

Looking back inside the cave, Callum saw Rayla wrapped in her cloak while Zym and Bait were both curled up around Ezran. They were all trying to stay warm.

“Wish we had a fire,” he said as he scooted closer to Ezran, worry growing in his chest. Ez had only just gotten over his cold, there was no telling what this storm might do to him.

“Well maybe if we’d stopped sooner we could’ve found a bet’er cave.”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. I only looked away for a second, I didn’t know Zym would run off. And it’s not like we could just leave him to wander around in a storm.”

Rayla frowned, but when she looks at the dragon prince she sighed. “I know.”

The wind howled even louder outside and Callum caught a glimpse of Ezran shuddering. “Here Ez,” he said, unwrapping his scarf - which wasn’t much but it was something.

Ezran accepted it but frowned. “How are we going to stay warm?”

“Huddle up. Since we can’t make a fire, body warmth is our best friend.”

“And Zym is the warmest,” Rayla said as the dragon ambled over to her and bumped her leg with his head.

“You’re right. He should be in the middle then, he’ll help keep us all warm.”

A few minutes later, they had arranged themselves as best they could. Callum and Rayla were on the edges, with their feet to the entrance of the cave. Zym was curled up next to her, and Ezran’s back was pressed up against the dragon, Bait in his arms.

As Callum draped a hand over Ezran - resulting in it resting on Zym - he remembered the nights when they had comforted each other. Normally, storms were to blame, because, hey thunder was intimidating, but then there were the nights when the skies were clear. The nights they missed Mom. Those had been the worst.

But this might take the cake. They were out on a journey, just the three of them. The fate of the war was resting on them and there was no telling what they might face. So far, they had already almost died a few times, and the odds of that happening again were high. The weight of it all pressed down on Callum’s chest, but then he felt Ezran snuggle a little closer to him and he realized it didn’t matter what lay ahead. As long as they had each other, they could do this.


End file.
